bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Blade Master Zergel
Blade Master Zergel Skill 'Supreme Ruler's Power (40% boost to Atk for all Units & large boost to BB gauge) 'Burst Divine Blade: God Slayer (15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & boosts all allies' BB gauge; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 15 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Demon Blade: Godly Vengeance (20 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, greatly boosts Atk for 3 turns and adds Weakness effect to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 18 BC, DC: 20 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Zergel is one of the Sphere Founders. He found the Chosen Blade, the Divine Sword, and the God Sword, all of which increases the Atk stat. Similarly, Zergel has the highest Atk buff in the game on SBB. With the swords he carries on his back, how many more Spheres will Zergel uncover in the future? Enough talk about Spheres. We're talking about Zergel! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Zergel's Leader Skill has an interesting twist to the Ares' Excelsior Leader Skill. He uses a slightly weaker BB fill rate, but uses a nice 40% boost to everyone's Atk. Not only will you be able to deal more damage, you'll be able to keep your squad's BB gauge momentum going. 40% BB fill rate is definitely not the best, but it's one of the best in the game to use. Now, about the 40% Atk boost. This is not the best boost as there are new Leader Skills that boost Atk even higher than this amount. However, Zergel's 40% Atk boost on his Leader Skill applies to everyone so there aren't any conditions that the squad will have to meet to receive this effect. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Zergel's BB utilizes a decent 260% damage modifier. Not only that, Zergel also provides an 8 BC fill to everyone's BB gauges. This is amazing as there can be instances where units are missing a few BC to fill their BB/SBB gauges. In an emergency situation, you can use Zergel's BB to fill other units' BB gauges. It's also important to note that this BB recovery is the same as Zelnite's BB/SBB and the third highest boost in the game, only to be beaten by Fei and Fang and Shida. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Zergel utilizes a 450% damage modifier. This deals pretty decent damage and on top of that, Zergel provides a 130% Atk buff. This Atk buff is currently the highest in the game on SBB. Before, Ultor had the highest Atk buff in the game until Zergel came out. Atk buffs are nice, but keep in mind that these are the least effective factors in terms of damage compared to Spark buffs, critical damage, etc. The Weaken effect is also nice too. Each unit is given an 18% chance of inflicting Weakness. If all six units attack, by doing 1-binomcdf(6,0.18,0), we have a 70% chance of inflicting Weakness. This probability is relatively high and the damage output will be higher with the enemy's Def lowered. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 10/10 As a Leader and as a sub, Zergel is an outstanding candidate to have in Arena. His Leader Skill boosts Atk by 40% and BB fill rate by 40%, which is enough for the squad to deal more damage and get full BB gauges by the second turn, respectively. Zergel's BB supports the squad by adding 8 BC to everyone's BB gauges. This is extremely useful, especially for squads that lack BC generation and BB gauge momentum. With enough Drop Checks, you could potentially get everyone's SBB gauges filled thanks to Zergel's BB. Stats Score: 8/10 Zergel has some pretty good stats overall. His Anima HP stat is almost 7,000, which is relatively high for a 6*. His Atk stat is above average, but his Def stat is lagging behind just a tag. His Rec stat is pretty high so recovering HP won't be an issue, especially with HC buffers that exist in the game. In terms of typing, my type preference for Zergel is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Zergel is quite effective in the metagame overall. He fulfills various roles in the squad as a BB provider and an Atk buffer. Even with the 40% fill rate, your squad may run into a situation where units are lacking a few more BC before filling their BB/SBB gauges. This problem is alleviated with Zergel's BB adding 8 BC to BB gauges. Another nice aspect of Zergel's abilities is the Atk buff. This 130% Atk buff increases the Atk stat of all units, not BB damage modifier. Nonetheless, the Atk buff is very good to have, especially on a crit team where the squad attempts to deal as much damage as possible. Conclusion Total Score: 8.5/10 If you thought carrying more than two swords was tough enough, wait until you see Raaga. He's got two, no... four, no... six arms! Who's excited to summon for his batch? Are you excited for Raaga's batch to come out? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Zergel! If he ever gets a 7* form, how many blades do you think he will carry? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Cyclopean Ultor *Cataclysm Empress Feeva *Harmony Kagamine Len *Passion Soprano Meiko Category:Blog posts